The Legacy of the Gentlemen
by tpcb000
Summary: Sequel to "The Gentlemen Escorts!" The Gentlemen Escort club is still in full swing even 10 years after the first group of guys. See how the new members are continuing the legacy and what the founding members think about it. Especially when one of the members gets trapped in a sticky situation that involves one of the first members of the Gentlemen. Will he find his way out of it?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): All right, so many people asked me to do a sequel for _Gentlemen Escorts_…and since _Gentlemen Escorts _reached 300 reviews, I thought I might as well give my readers what they want. Now, it's only going to be a one-shot and it's going to be the characters from the epilogue—the new _Gentlemen_. The original Sonic cast will make appearances, but it's mostly about the new _Gentlemen. _The only thing I ask from you is: no complaining about OCs. Just that. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Through the great halls of Emerald Academy walked a red hedgehog. The hedgehog was a senior at Emerald Academy and was headed to a specific location. The hedgehog had short quills that were arranged in a scruffy manner and had gray streaks through them. The hedgehog had violet eyes and a bright white smile. He was tall and had lean muscles. The hedgehog had the Emerald Academy uniform on and his hands in his pockets. The hedgehog turned the corner and entered a classroom.

"Oh my God! It's Max!" A girl squealed as the red hedgehog smiled at the group of girls waiting for him.

"Took you long enough to get here." A peach hedgehog said. She had wavy quills that were pulled up in a bun. Glasses were sitting on her face in front of amazing green eyes. She was shorter than most girls and had a slim build. "Max, I know soccer season is starting soon, but I also know practice ends at four and it shouldn't take you more than 30 minutes to get here." The hedgehog said.

"Alice, please relax. It takes a while to look this good." Max said running his hands through his quills as the girls swooned. Alice rolled her eyes and got up from her desk. Alice is the bookkeeper of the Gentlemen's Club and knows how to keep the boys in line. She is a sophomore at Emerald and a dancer.

"That may be so, but you're a guy and you know you have clients waiting. As the leader of the _Gentlemen _I would expect for you to know that." Alice said as she pushed Max into his spot. "Olivia, your appointment may begin now." Alice said sweetly to the first girl in line. Alice walked back to her desk by the door and started to cut girls off since the club was going to close in less than an hour. After Alice finished her appointment book, she began her homework. Alice heard the chair next to her move and looked up to see Tyler sit next to her. Tyler is a gold cat with purple eyes and golden hair that was styled up in a messy disarray. Tyler is the tallest of the guys and is the residential 'Nice Guy' of the group. Tyler is a junior at Emerald and also the class president of his grade. "Are you already done for the day?" Alice asked.

"Well, we do only have five minutes left. Gabe and Emmett are done too." Tyler said pointing to the two. Gabe is the 'Lone Wolf' of the group and a white fox. His hair reaches his chin and he has bangs that slightly cover his right eye. His eyes are a dark navy and he is the same height as Max. Gabe is part of a band and is a junior here at Emerald. Emmett is the 'Teddy Bear' of the group and a green echidna. His dreads are wrapped and he has gray eyes with a giant smile and dimples. Emmett plays football and baseball and is also a senior along with Max.

"We only have five minutes left?" Alice said looking at her watch. Tyler chuckled at her reaction as he leaned on her desk.

"Time got away from you, didn't it?" Tyler asked as Alice sighed.

"The Winter Ball is proving to be more stressful than I thought." Alice said. Tyler and Alice continued to talk not knowing Emmett and Gabe were watching them.

"Will Tyler ever make a move?" Emmett asked leaning back on a couch.

"Doubt it." Gabe said in his usual monotone.

"He's had a crush on her for how long now? Two years?" Emmett asked.

"He's too nervous and afraid of ruining the friendship between them. After all, Tyler was Alice's first friend here." Gabe said as Emmett sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that Alice likes him back." Emmett said as Gabe shrugged his shoulders. The last of the clients left as the group met for their usual meeting.

"Jason! Get off of the phone with your girl!" Max yelled as the blue hawk rolled his eyes. Jason is a blue hawk with a gold beak and red eyes. His hair was spiked up with white streaks through it. Jason is the 'Nerdy Cutie' of the group since he was shorter and skinnier than the others. Jason is a sophomore and is on the basketball team. Jason is currently taking three AP classes and is on the Math Team. Jason is also the only _Gentlemen _with a girlfriend. Jason sat next to Max before Max stood up.

"So, we all know that the Winter Ball is coming up—"

"Winter Ball is coming up! That's great!" An unfamiliar voice said. The whole group turned to see former member Reese Romero and former president Elias Acorn walk through the door. "Winter Ball was always the best event." Reese said as Max smiled.

"Who are they?" Jason asked as Max smiled.

"Jason, I would like to introduce former members of the _Gentlemen Escorts_. Also, Elias over here was the president during his senior and junior year." Max said as Jason nodded his head. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Max asked.

"We were in town and wanted to drop by." Elias said before Reese cleared his throat. "Also…the scholarship dinner is coming up in April. It's for the _Gentlemen _scholarship which Emmett is receiving." Elias said as Emmett smiled proudly. "The founding members will be there and you, as the current _Gentlemen_, are going to introduce the founding members and also serve the guests." Elias explained.

"Aw man! We have to serve?" Jason complained.

"Shadow's orders." Reese said as everybody cringed. You didn't want to disobey Shadow. That man can make you quiver with just a glare. "Yeah, so you best be there." Reese said.

"When is the dinner specifically?" Alice asked.

"April 22nd." Elias said. Alice wrote it in the book before closing it. "All right, well it looks like you guys are doing well. We'll see you in a couple of months." Elias said before he and Reese said goodbye to everyone.

"That was exciting." Gabe said sarcastically.

"Anyways, Winter Ball is in the next two weeks and we have everything planned thanks to Alice." Max said as Alice smiled at the small applause. "That's all really except…" Max said holding his finger up. "Have you guys heard that they're new students here?" Max asked as everybody nodded.

"Apparently there is a brother who's a junior and a sister who's a sophomore." Jason said as Max tapped his chin.

"Think the guy would be interested in becoming a _Gentleman_?" Max asked as everybody groaned. "Guys, Emmett and I are both leaving and we need people to take our spots." Max said.

"We have Luca!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, to replace you. Yes, Tyler is the leader next year, but we need the clown of the group." Max said.

"He's a junior, you said? I'll find him out." Tyler said as Max smiled.

"So, Tyler you do that, and bring him here tomorrow if he's cool." Max said as Tyler nodded. The meeting ended and Max grabbed his backpack before walking out with Emmett—his roommate.

"Hey man, want to get some dinner before we go up?" Emmett asked pointing towards the dining hall.

"Nah, I have to go to the library to check out this book. Grab me something?" Max asked as Emmett nodded. Max was texting Emmett what he wanted when he rammed into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Max exclaimed as he looked down to see a cream fox. She was rubbing her head and her books were splayed around her. Max bent down to help her, but was meant with an intimidating, pale blue-eyed glare.

"Watch where you're going, you skeez!" The fox said through her clenched teeth.

"Whoa, I'm just trying to help you. I apologize for knocking you down, but I don't need the attitude." Max said as the fox rolled her eyes. She bent down to collect her books and her long, wavy hair shielded her face. Max leaned closer as he picked up a book, but was quickly greeted by hair whipping in his face. Her hair smelled like apples and cranberries quickly piquing Max's interest. The girl grabbed the book out of Max's hand and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait up!" Max yelled out as the girl rolled her eyes. "I haven't met you before. My name is Max." Max said sticking his hand. The girl shook his hand and smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Max." She said before turning away and walking off.

"Hey! Don't I get to know your name?" Max called out.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" She yelled past her shoulder as Max frowned. Max sighed before heading to the library. The next day at school Tyler entered his Trigonometry class to see some girls whispering about something. Tyler looked to see where they were looking to see a new kid in class.

'_This must be the guy Max was talking about.' _Tyler thought as he looked the guy over. Clearly he would do well in the looks department. Girls were already giggling about him. The guy was a gray fox with a white muzzle. He had hypnotizing pale-blue eyes and his hair looked like Tyler's except a little longer. He was tall, probably as tall as Tyler, and had lean muscles. Definitely a looker. Tyler walked over and sat next to him.

"What's up, I'm Tyler." Tyler said holding his hand out.

"Sup Tyler, I'm JJ…Thorne. JJ Thorne." JJ said shaking Tyler's hand. "Short for Joshua Julian, if you were wondering." JJ said.

'_Definitely has the Max attitude.' _Tyler thought as he sat back in his desk. "How are you liking the school?" Tyler asked.

"Could tell I was new, huh? Well, I guess it should be obvious when I'm this good looking." JJ said as Tyler smirked.

'_Yep, totally has the Max attitude.' _Tyler thought.

"Just kidding, dude. I'm not _that _conceited. I'm actually liking this school. Not bad. My sister is not having that great a time though. But she's only putting up fit because she had to leave her stupid boyfriend back home. If you ask me she's better off." JJ said as Tyler nodded.

"Who's your sister?" Tyler asked.

"Her name is Selene. She's a sophomore." JJ said as he started to flex his fingers as if he were practicing chords on a guitar.

"You play?" Tyler asked as JJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. My uncle kind of got me into it." JJ said as he twirled his pencil in his hand.

"That's cool. My friend Gabe actually plays guitar. I'm sure you guys could find something to talk about." Tyler said as JJ sat up.

"Really? That sounds awesome." JJ said as Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, we're actually in this club together if you want to meet me after school." Tyler said.

"_The Gentlemen Escorts_." JJ said as Tyler looked at him confused. "My dad used to go to this school. He knows about the club. You looked like someone who would be in it." JJ laughed as Tyler's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, well, yeah, that's cool that your dad remembers it." Tyler said before looking back at him. "Wait, the club started ten years ago…how does your dad know about it?" Tyler asked.

"I'm adopted. My parents adopted my sister and I when we were 11 and 12. They were young when they adopted us." JJ explained as Tyler nodded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to come off rude there." Tyler apologized.

"No problem, if you didn't figure that out I would have thought you were majorly stupid. Too stupid for Trigonometry." JJ said making Tyler laugh. Later that day Tyler brought JJ to the club and Tyler smiled at Alice who smiled back.

"Tyler!" Max exclaimed jumping off his couch. "Who is this?" Max looking at JJ.

"This is JJ. I met him in my Trig class." Tyler explained. Max put his arm over JJ's shoulders as JJ did the same.

"JJ, I'm Max, the leader of this club. You seem like a cool guy. Would you like to join?" Max getting straight to the point.

"Do I start now?" JJ asked as Max laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, you have to take the rest of this year to train. You don't start until next year when myself and my pal, Emmett over there, leave." Max explained.

"Hmm, sounds appealing. Let me sleep on it." JJ said as Max smiled widely. "Where's your friend Gabe you were talking about?" JJ asked looking at Tyler.

"He's with a client. You can stick around and chill with Alice until we're done if you want." Tyler said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You mean your girlfriend?" JJ asked as Tyler blushed.

"W-What? She's not my girlfriend." Tyler stuttered as Max moved behind Tyler and nodded. JJ laughed as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean it like that. I'll chill though. I don't have too much homework tonight." JJ said before walking over to Alice. The club progressed without a hitch and JJ watched the guys and how they operated. The club soon came to the end with all the girls leaving. There wasn't that much of meeting so JJ started to talk to Gabe about music as the rest of guys worked on Winter Ball.

"JJ! Are you done yet? I thought we were going to get dinner." The same fox Max bumped into yesterday appeared at the door as JJ rolled his eyes.

"Selene would you relax? I'm talking to some of my new friends here. It's not like you're going to starve to death." JJ said as he hopped off the windowsill where he and Gabe were talking.

"That's your sister?" Tyler asked as Max smirked. JJ nodded his head before Max slid in front of Selene who sighed heavily.

"Oh goody, it's you again." Selene said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't see why you're so hostile to me. You don't even know me, Selene." Max said as Selene rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I got a boyfriend. Lay off, douche." Selene said as Max frowned.

"No need for name calling." Max said.

"For you, it's necessary." She retorted. The whole time this was going on everybody was watching the exchange.

"Wow, I didn't even do anything to you. Are you this mean to everybody who accidently bumps into you?" Max said as Selene rolled her eyes.

"You're a cocky and arrogant jerk. Don't act like you're so innocent." Selene said as Max laughed.

"Who's your boyfriend? By the way you're acting, you think gentlemen are the devil." Max spat.

"Her boyfriend is douche-bag." JJ said through a coughing fit as Selene glared at him. "Sorry, something in my throat." JJ said rubbing his throat as Emmett and Jason snickered.

"Look, I don't have to sit here and listen to this." Selene said.

"Well, be my guest and leave." Max said motioning to the door. They both glared at each other for some time before Selene whipped around hitting Max with her hair again.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." JJ said awkwardly as he started to walk to the door. "Please don't think of my sister when you think of me. She can be a little crazy." JJ said twirling his finger by his head. JJ left as Max turned around with a frown on his face.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice remarked.

"What the hell is her deal?" Emmett asked.

"She seems to be harboring bad feelings since she apparently left her boyfriend for this school. Probably is just taking it out on Max." Jason said as he walked over to the other guys after calculating the money for the Winter Ball.

"I agree with Jay." Tyler said as Gabe nodded.

"Whatever. The important thing is that we got JJ interested in the club." Max said before grabbing his bag to put on his shoulder. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you guys later." He muttered before walking out of the club. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The next two weeks passed by with JJ showing up at the club every day and Selene waiting impatiently outside. Winter Ball finally arrived and girls everywhere were getting ready for the exciting night. Since Winter Formal was cancelled this year due to some budget cuts nearly everybody was attending the Winter Ball.

"C'mon Selene, it isn't going to be that bad. Would you just come with me?" JJ asked as he tried to tie his tie.

"I already told you no. I don't need to see Max anymore than I usually do." Selene said sitting on her brother's bed.

"It's not like he's going to talk to you. You made it very clear when you met him that you hated him." JJ said as he frowned at his tie. Selene rolled her eyes and got off the bed. Selene pushed her brother's hands away and began to tie his tie for him.

"Whatever, it's not like I even have a dress." Selene muttered.

"Now I know that's a lie. Grandma makes tons of dresses for you and I know Mom stashed _at least_ one in your suitcase." JJ said as Selene glared up at him.

"I don't have a ticket." Selene said fixing the tie. JJ held one up as she sighed.

"Just come. It'll be fun." JJ said fixing his tux jacket before walking out the door. Selene sighed before walking back to her dorm. Selene looked at her phone to see that she got a text from her boyfriend, Mike.

_Selene, there's something I need to tell you_

Selene looked at the text in confusion before entering her dorm. She sat on her bed and wrote a reply back.

**What's wrong? **

_I just think we need to call it quits_

Selene shot off of her bed as she looked at her phone in shock. Selene got off her bed and started to pace her dorm infuriated.

**You're really breaking up with me over text?**

_I just wanted to make this the least dramatic as possible_

**Wow. Whatever Mike, have a nice life.**

Selene threw her phone on her bed and punched her pillow. Selene looked at her desk to see the Winter Ball ticket there and stomped into her bathroom. At the Winter Ball, everything was going very well. The decorations were beautiful and all the girls got a chance to dance with their favorite _Gentlemen_.

"How long do you think they're going to make us do this?" JJ asked Luca as they stood behind the refreshment table…which looked more like a Thanksgiving feast. Luca is a tan hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes. He has the same build as Emmett, but is a little slimmer. Luca is a sophomore and plays football and soccer. He's a regular ole 'Teddy Bear.'

"Hopefully not the whole night. I kind of want to have some fun." Luca said as JJ nodded. Max was currently dancing with a client when he spotted someone enter the ballroom. He slyly checked his watch to see it was already 10. Usually all the guests would have been here by now. Max tried to look closer at the mystery guest, but was quickly swept over to the next girl. Tyler decided to take a break and walked over to the trainees.

"How's it going, guys?" Tyler asked as JJ sighed.

"Miserable. Are we doing this the whole night?" JJ asked. Tyler checked his watch before looking back at them.

"Nah, you guys are free to join." Tyler said as JJ and Luca high-fived. "Hey, have you guys seen Alice?" Tyler asked as they both smirked. "I'm just saying, I haven't seen her all night." Tyler quickly said blushing.

"I believe she's working the ticket booth, but she should be done by now. She's probably looking for you." Luca said before he and JJ walked away. Tyler frowned before walking towards the ticket booth. He didn't see Alice there, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tyler turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my God…Alice?" Tyler gasped. Alice blushed as she looked up at Tyler. Even in platform stilettos she was only to the top of Tyler's chest. Alice had a complete makeover—thanks to Emmett's sister. Alice had her hair down in loose curls and her glasses were off revealing her gorgeous green eyes. Alice was wearing a strapless crystal gown that was floor length. The crystals faded out to reveal a nude color fabric towards the end of the dress. There was a slit on the dress to her thigh showing just a glimpse of her amazing dancer legs. Alice was wearing nude pumps and a diamond bracelet.

"Hi Tyler," Alice said shyly.

"You…Y-You look beautiful." Tyler stuttered making Alice blush.

"Thanks…um, I was just wondering if I could have a dance?" She asked making Tyler smile brightly.

"Of course." Tyler said taking her hand.

"Oh my God! Why don't they just get together?" Emmett exclaimed as he and the rest of the guys watched from afar. Max shook his head at the two before being snatched away for another dance. Max was chatting up his client when he saw a hand on her shoulder. Max looked up and his eyes bugged out of his sockets when he saw Selene.

"May I cut in?" Selene asked. Luckily the girl was very nice and moved out of her way. Selene was wearing a long blue dress that was backless. It had blue and green-jeweled straps that connected under her bust. The fabric at her bust was pulled in an x-formation over the jeweled straps. Her hair was curled loosely and one side was pulled back. Selene's makeup was done flawlessly and her eyes sparkled.

"Damn! That girl is fine!" Luca said looking over at Selene.

"Dude! That's my sister!" JJ said shoving Luca as Luca quickly apologized.

"You're not trying to kill me, are you?" Max asked looking at Selene.

"No, just needed to get my mind off of something." Selene said as Max twirled her around the dance floor.

"You're using me." Max stated as Selene tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe, but I know you can make me laugh. JJ is hanging out with Luca and I don't want to be the sister who takes him away from his friends. Plus, I don't have too many friends here." Selene said.

"That's…interesting." Max said in confusion. "What are you trying to avoid?" Max asked.

"I'm not trying to avoid something. I'm just trying not to think about something." Selene corrected.

"All right, well what are you trying not to think about?" Max asked.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. I would be a little less upset if he did it in person since I'm going home tomorrow instead of dumping me through text." Selene said looking down as Max stopped.

"Whoa, this guy dumped you through text?" Max asked looking at her in shock. Selene nodded as Max shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you then." Max said simply before continuing to dance with Selene.

"You really think that?" Selene asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do." Max said earnestly as Selene smiled up at him. The two talked for the remainder of the song before another girl asked to dance with Max. Max kissed Selene's hand making her roll her eyes.

"Good night, the belle of the ball." Max said as Selene just shook her head. Selene walked away and found JJ who had a giant smirk on his face.

"Look who decided to show up." JJ said as Selene just hugged him. Selene finally cried after holding in her emotions all night. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" JJ asked hugging her back.

"M-Mike dumped-d me." Selene said crying against her brother. JJ frowned before pulling her out of the ballroom.

"HE BROKE UP WITH YOU THROUGH TEXT MESSAGE?!" JJ exclaimed after Selene explained everything. "Oh that's it; I'm going to snap his neck." JJ said as Selene shook her head.

"As much as I would love to see that happen, I don't want to see you in jail." Selene said as JJ pouted. "Let's just leave it be." Selene said as JJ hugged her once more.

"I'm not making any promises that if I see him that I won't hurt him." JJ said as Selene laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know." Selene said pulling away from him. "I'm going to clean up." Selene said as JJ nodded and walked back into the ballroom. Selene retouched her makeup before walking back out in the hallway.

"Well, well, looks like we have fresh meat on campus." Some wasted guy said as he staggered over to Selene.

"Just leave me alone." Selene said as the guy smirked.

"Not when you look that fine in a dress." The guy slurred as he pushed Selene against a wall. Selene choked on the smell of alcohol as the guy leaned his face close to hers.

"Get off of me!" Selene yelled pushing at him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh c'mon, sweetheart. You know you like it." The guy said as Selene gagged.

"Get off of her!" Selene heard someone yell before feeling the weight of the guy being lifted off of her. Selene looked to see Max pushing the guy to the ground.

"M-Max Bondoc! Oh my God! Sorry man, I didn't realize she was your girl." The guy said petrified.

"Just get out of here, scum." Max growled before the guy stumbled onto his feet and ran away. "Are you all right?" Max asked returning his focus to Selene.

"Y-Yeah. Are you a part of the mob or something? That guy looked terrified of you." Selene asked as she put her hand in Max's. Max lifted her off the ground as he chuckled.

"Not really the mob. More like my parents are the head of G.U.N. headquarters." Max said as Selene looked up at him in shock.

"Whoa, that's cool." Selene said as Max shrugged his shoulders. Max and Selene walked back to the ballroom and enjoyed the rest of the night separately and together. Winter Break soon began with everyone returning home for the holidays. Selene and Max would text each other constantly much to JJ's observance. JJ couldn't help but smirk though. He knew Selene had a thing for Max. School soon came back in session and Selene started to appear at the club more often along with JJ. She and Alice became close and Selene started to help Alice around. Valentine's was approaching and everybody was scrambling around with different tasks. Tyler was sitting in his Trig class when JJ plopped down next to him.

"So, are you and Alice going to do anything nice for tomorrow?" JJ asked as Tyler glared at him.

"I told you, we aren't dating." Tyler said as JJ rolled his eyes.

"Why not? It's clear that you like her and she likes you." JJ said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"We're friends and that's it." Tyler said.

"How about this: you ask her out to dinner tomorrow and if things are awkward I'll do your laundry for the rest of the year." JJ proposed. JJ knew Tyler hated doing laundry and could see that he was pondering it.

"What if you are right? What do you get?" Tyler asked as JJ smirked.

"Just the feeling of being right is good enough." JJ said as Tyler sighed.

"Fine," Tyler said shaking JJ's hand. Later in the club girls were clamoring over the _Gentlemen_ since Valentine's was the next day. Max was on his break and looked over to see Selene and Alice filing papers. Max pulled out his phone and sent a text Selene's way. Selene heard her phone buzz against the desk and grabbed it. She smiled at it when she saw it was from Max.

_Any Valentine offers?_

**Shouldn't you be working?**

_I'm on break! So, tell me, any guys trying to get at Selene Thorne?_

**There have been guys…**

_I can have an agent down here to terminate them all. _

**Don't like a little competition? **

_Psht! There is no competition. _

**Oh really? Well, since you have so many offers clearly seen by that line of girls; I might as well take one of those guys' offers.**

_You won't._

**Kyle did seem nice…**

_How about I take you to dinner tomorrow?_

**You're working.**

_Only till six. Plenty of time for dinner. _

**Why, is the great Max Bondoc asking me out on a date?**

_If it's a yes then, yes, it is a date :)_

**Hmm, sounds tempting, but I'm not sure if I want hundreds of girls ripping me to shreds. **

_Don't worry. I'll make it very private. _

**Man, you really want this date, huh?**

_Don't make me beg. _

**What if I like begging?**

_You don't want to see me beg. _

**Try me. **

Selene glanced over to see Max standing up and quickly typed back a response.

**All right! All right! Stay there! Don't make this an overdramatic thing like you tend to do with everything else.**

Max smirked over at her before plopping down on the couch.

_Me? Overdramatic? Never. _

**Sure…**

_So, is it a date?_

**It's a date.**

Max smiled to himself before sliding his phone into his pocket. He didn't really notice when he started to like Selene. She had his interest immediately when she made his blood boil. After their initial meeting he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't understand why because she was a jerk to him. However, things have changed since the Winter Ball. Max hated this Mike guy for breaking her heart, but was also happy that he got to opportunity to get to know her. Selene was different from other girls. She didn't fall for his swoon-crap and called him out on his stupid behavior. For the first time, Max was actually falling for a girl.

"I don't think I can do this, JJ." Tyler said. Everybody left and the day was over. Alice was packing up her stuff as Tyler looked at her nervously.

"Yes you can! Just walk over to her and ask her! She's your friend and not some crocodile out to eat you." JJ said. Tyler exhaled heavily before walking over to Alice.

"Um, hey Alice." Tyler said as Alice smiled over at him.

"Hey Tyler," Alice said pushing her glasses back up on her face.

"I was just wondering…maybe after the club tomorrow…you would want to grab some dinner…together?" Tyler asked nervously. For being a _Gentleman _he didn't know why asking out a girl was so hard.

"Like a date?" Alice asked shyly.

"Yeah…" Tyler said smiling sheepishly.

"I would love to." Alice said smiling and blushing. Tyler stared at her wide-eyed before smiling brightly.

"Great! Um, I'll pick you up. Wait, we'll both be here. Never mind. I'll just…leave now." Tyler said before walking towards JJ. Alice laughed before grabbing her backpack and walking out of the club.

"Did…Did you ask her out?" Jason asked as he stood next to JJ. Tyler nodded as Jason laughed. "Wow, never thought I would see the day." Jason said as Tyler glared at him. "Don't give me that look. You were too scared about your guys' precious friendship." He said smirking.

"For being the 'Nerd Cutie' you're a total cynic." Tyler said as JJ and Jason snickered. Valentine's Day was finally here and the club was packed with girls. Max was antsy the whole time and kept glancing over at Selene. When the club closed Max practically sped out of the club and back to his dorm to change. Selene laughed at his antics as she walked back to her dorm to change. Tyler escorted Alice out as they both smiled at each other. Max stood outside of Selene's dorm and looked around the hallway to make sure no one was there. Max was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt with a gray tie. Max also was wearing gray chucks and had a bouquet of lavender peonies—remembering that they were Selene's favorite flowers. When Max was sure the coast was clear he knocked on her door. Selene opened the door and Max smiled brightly. Selene was wearing a strapless, nude-colored dress with sequins on the dress scattered around. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple cardigan with match flats. She pulled her quills into a ponytail and her makeup was natural.

"You look amazing." Max said breathlessly making Selene blush.

"Are those for me?" Selene asked looking at the flowers.

"OH! Yeah! These are for you." Max said shaking his head and handing them to her. Selene smiled before placing them on her bed. Selene grabbed her clutch and walked out of her dorm.

"So, where are we going?" Selene asked.

"Somewhere with food." Max said as he offered his arm.

"That narrows it down." Selene remarked sarcastically as she looped her arm through his. Max just smirked and led her to his car. They both got into his car and left campus to wherever it was Max was driving too. On the other side of town Tyler and Alice were walking on the beach. The sun was setting and Tyler had his arm around Alice.

"So, what made you finally ask me out?" Alice asked as Tyler blushed.

"JJ forced me. Told me to stop being so scared." Tyler said as Alice laughed.

"I underestimated him." Alice said as she snuggled closer to Tyler. Tyler just shook his head and stopped walking. Alice looked at him in confusion before she felt his lips against hers. Alice kissed him back standing onto the tips of her toes. Tyler still had to hunch forward, but he didn't care. He was kissing Alice! Tyler smiled into the kiss and lifted Alice off the ground. Alice broke the kiss and laughed as he swung her around.

"So, are we together?" Tyler asked. Alice kissed him one more time and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, finally." Alice said as Tyler kissed her happily. Max pulled into a parking lot and Selene looked at him confused.

"You're taking me to McDonald's?" Selene asked as Max simply got out of the car. He opened Selene's door and helped her out of the car.

"This isn't where we're going." Max said as Selene looked around to only see the McDonald's and a Target. "Close your eyes and when you open them don't freak out or judge me." Max said.

"Are you going to flash me or something?" Selene asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not. Just close your eyes." Max said as Selene closed her eyes. Selene felt Max's hands on her shoulders than a sudden gust of wind. Max removed his hands from her shoulders and stood behind her. "All right, open your eyes." Max whispered. Selene slowly opened her eyes before she gasped. In front of her was all of Paris and she was standing on the Eiffel Tower.

"What…Oh my God…How…?" Selene stuttered as Max took her hand. They walked down the steps as Selene continued to stutter. Once they reached the ground Max stood in front of her and smiled.

"I have a power like other Mobians. I can time travel." Max said as Selene's eyes widened. "We're in Paris tomorrow night. Avoid the Valentine's crowd, ya know." Max said as she looked around the city of lights.

"This is all so amazing! My dad has powers too, so I'm used to the whole power thing, but this, this is way more than I expected." Selene said as Max held her hand. Max smiled down at her as he walked over to a bush and pulled out a picnic basket. They walked over to a not very crowded part of the grass by the tower and Max set up the blanket. Selene and Max sat down and ate the food Max brought. They laughed and shared stories under the stars and the Eiffel Tower. Max packed everything up as Selene stared up at the famous tower.

"Ready to go?" Max asked holding the picnic basket.

"Yeah, just, can we do something before we go?" Selene asked looking back at Max shyly.

"Sure, what did you want to do?" Max asked standing next to her. Selene turned to face him before stretching up on her toes and kissing him. Max's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Selene pulled away soon and smiled up at him.

"Now we can say we kissed under the Eiffel Tower." Selene said as Max smiled and kissed her again. They soon traveled back to the present time just a few hours after they left. Max smiled goofily the whole way back as he drove and held Selene's hand. They walked around campus for a little bit before Max dropped her back at the dorm. Max kissed her one more time before she walked back into her dorm. Once he was outside of her dorm he cheered happily before calming himself and heading back to his dorm.

"Hey," Emmett said as Max walked back into their dorm. "How was your date?" Emmett asked.

"It was…good." Max said smiling brightly as Emmett just chuckled and shook his head.

"By the way, Jason said Reese called him to say that we have to speak at the reunion next month." Emmett said as Max looked at him confused.

"What reunion?" Max asked untying his tie.

"The High School Reunion. Apparently Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow are going and we have to introduce them to the rest of the class." Emmett said as Max sighed.

"All right. Well, I guess this gives us time to meet some of the founding members before the scholarship dinner." Max said as Emmett smiled happily.

"A scholarship I am receiving." Emmett said as Max laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Max said. The month flew by with a flurry of girls, girls cooing at Tyler and Alice, Selene and Max keeping their relationship down-low since Selene didn't want a bunch of girls hating her—even though Max reassured her no one would hurt her, and planning for Spring Break.

"Man, this stupid reunion had to be the first day of Spring Break." Emmett said as he fixed his tie. The guys were currently standing outside of the banquet hall waiting for their cue to walk onto the stage.

"I know, Alice is already back home." Tyler pouted.

"I think I liked you better when you weren't all coupley." Jason said as Emmett and Gabe nodded. Tyler rolled his eyes as he continued to text Alice. Max was also bummed that Selene was already back in her hometown and he was still here. He was happy though since she and JJ invited everybody to chill at their house the last few days of Spring Break. Max was excited to finally meet her parents. She had told him that she and JJ were adopted, but that her mom was pregnant. Selene didn't care if she was adopted because her parents treated her as if she was their own. She talks so highly of them that he wasn't that nervous.

"Guys, it's your time to get onto stage." Dean Vanilla said as they all walked into the banquet hall. They all walked onto the stage as Max grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening alumni of Emerald Academy. I am Max Bondoc and a student currently enrolled here." Max said as the crowd nodded. "I am here with Jason the Hawk, Emmett Rivers, Gabe Phoenix, and Tyler Jules." Max said motioning to every member. "We are a part of a club known as the _Gentlemen Escorts_." Max said as he watched some non-alumni make weird faces. "Tonight, some founding members are here tonight and we would like to honor them. So, may Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow please come up here?" Max asked as he watched the founding members themselves approach the stage. Max walked back to stand next to his friends as Sonic took the microphone off the stand.

"Thanks Max, you're doing good kid." Sonic said looking at Max.

"Thanks." Max said as Sonic turned to the crowd. They all listened to Sonic's speech and endured Knuckles' guessing before walking off stage. The guys walked out of the banquet hall and talked about meeting later on before Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow walked out.

"Hey guys, it's nice to formally meet you." Sonic said as they all shook hands. "Are you excited for the Scholarship Dinner?" Sonic asked.

"Emmett's the only one really excited." Jason muttered as Emmett smiled proudly.

"Yeah, 'Teddy Bear' always shows up on top." Knuckles said fist-pounding Emmett.

"You always lose to Shads and I in basketball, so I don't know what you're talking about." Sonic said as Knuckles glared at him.

"What are you guys' plan for Spring Break?" Shadow asked ignoring Sonic and Knuckles.

"Heading home to spend time with our families, but we are meeting at our trainee's house towards the end of break to hang out." Tyler said as they all nodded.

"We did a similar thing during our Spring Breaks. We'd always go to Shadow's house." Knuckles said. "Aren't you having some people coming to your house?" Knuckles asked looking over to Sonic.

"Yep, should be fun." Sonic said. They talked for a little longer before the guys left to head to the airport. Spring Break was soon reaching an end and everybody was back at their corresponding airports to head to Station Square where JJ and Selene lived. They all met at the airport in Station Square where Tyler and Alice happily reunited.

"Again, I think I liked you better when you weren't all coupley." Jason said.

"Oh shut up, your girlfriend lives in the same city as you." Alice said as Jason shrugged his shoulders—clearly with no complaint.

"Guys, the car's here." Gabe said as they all walked outside of the airport. They all piled into the car that JJ and Selene's parents sent to pick them up. They soon arrived at the giant mansion and got out.

"What's up guys?" JJ asked walking out as they all greeted him. Selene ran and jumped right into Max's arms. Max and Selene kissed happily while Max held her off the ground. All the guys gagged—except Gabe—as Max flipped them off. "Thanks for that scarring image, dude. Anyways, let's go inside." JJ said as he helped them with their bags. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"Dad! Come down!" Selene yelled as JJ rolled his eyes.

"So, we finally get to meet your parents. Are they any cool?" Emmett asked.

"Well, my dad is actually the only one home at this moment. My mom is at the doctors. My dad has his moments." JJ said as the guys nodded.

"So nice to see you again boys." All the guys stiffened before gasping to see Sonic walk into the living room. It was so shocking that even Gabe gasped. Max felt his heart stop before hammering against his chest. Oh my God! He's dating Sonic the Hedgehog's daughter. Sonic the Hedgehog founder of the _Gentlemen Escorts. _Sonic the Hedgehog who is known for being insanely overprotective. Max was a dead man.

"Y-Y-Your dad is Sonic?" Jason stuttered as JJ smirked.

"Yep, I didn't want you guys treating me like I was someone special so we didn't tell you. Thorne isn't my last name either. It's Acorn." JJ said as they all just stared in shock. "Hedgehog would have been too confusing for Selene and I so we took our mom's name." JJ explained as they continued to stare at him.

"I also told him not to tell you guys. He may be my son, but he doesn't get any special treatment." Sonic said ruffling JJ's hair.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Max said rushing out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Sonic asked as they all looked at Selene who shook her head.

"Food poisoning. Probably from the airplane food." Gabe said nonchalantly as Sonic shrugged his shoulders. As soon as conversation started to flow in the room Selene left to go check on Max. Max was sitting against a wall when she found him.

"Are you all right?" Selene asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad was Sonic the Hedgehog?" Max asked.

"Because of JJ. I would have told you otherwise." Selene said sliding down next to Max.

"He's going to kill me." Max said.

"He's not going to kill you." Selene said.

"Oh yeah? What did he do when he found out about you and Mike?" Max asked as Selene tilted her head.

"Uh…"

_**Flashback**_

"_I'LL KILL THAT BOY!" Sonic yelled as he sped out of the house. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's what I thought…" Max muttered.

"That's different! Sonic likes you. He talked about you a lot when he came back from the reunion. Plus, you haven't done anything to hurt me." Selene said as Max sighed.

"Can we…just wait a little longer until we tell him?" Max asked as Selene smiled softly.

"Of course." Selene said holding his hand. They soon returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sally came home a few moments later with the joyful news that she's having a boy. Everybody exclaimed with happiness and Sonic decided to take everybody out for dinner.

"Oh my God! This place is awesome!" Emmett exclaimed as he looked around at a giant restaurant, but it was also an arcade. Think Chuck E Cheese for adults.

"Right?!" A loud voice boomed. The group turned around to see Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Manic, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Jennifer walking up to them.

"Knuckles!" Emmett exclaimed before running up to hug his role model.

"I now see why you like him so much." Silver said as Rouge shook her head.

"Guys, we would like to formally introduce you to the other two founding members Silver and Tails." Sonic said as they exchanged introductions.

"And honorary member, Manic the Hedgehog." Manic said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Also, the lovely ladies behind us." Sonic said introducing the girls to the group. "Blaze, I bet you would like to know that Alice has taken up your job." Sonic said as Blaze smiled.

"You're keeping those boys in line, right?" Blaze asked as Alice laughed.

"Of course." Alice said. Everybody sat down at a table and shared pizza before spreading out to play different games.

"Race you in go-carts?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Duh!" Sonic yelled before they walked outside to hit up the go-carts.

"Max! Laser-tag, let's go!" Emmett yelled.

"You're going down, Rivers." Max said as he followed the echidna. Selene was sitting at a table eating some frozen yogurt when Amy decided to sit next to her.

"Hi Amy! How are you? How's the baby and Serenity?" Selene asked excited to see Amy.

"I'm good. The baby is fine. Shadow and I will find out the gender next month. Serenity is growing too much. She misses you though." Amy said smiling as Selene smiled around her spoon. "So, how long have you and Max been going out?" Amy asked smirking as Selene choked on some yogurt.

"W-What do you mean?" Selene stuttered.

"I've been in your position, Selene. Don't you remember?" Amy asked as Selene thought back to Amy telling her about how her and Shadow met. "Shadow and I thought we were so slick, but it was obvious we were in love—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Max and I are not in love." Selene said interrupting Amy.

"Sure, anyways," Amy said as Selene rolled her eyes. "Seeing you and Max, it's obvious that you two are…something." Amy said as Selene sighed.

"Do you think my dad knows?" Selene asked.

"He seems pretty oblivious to it. Either that or he's in denial." Amy said as Selene frowned. "Selene, I know Sonic can be a tad over-protective," Selene snorted as Amy smiled softly. "All right, really over-protective, but once he does his initial blow-up and you talk to him, he'll see that you're a grown woman now and know what you're doing." Amy said.

"He wasn't like that with Mike." Selene said.

"Sweetie, Mike was…" Amy said as she tried to think of a nice way to say what she was trying to say.

"A douchebag." Selene said as Amy nodded.

"Yes, that, and Sonic knew it. We all knew it. That's why he put up such a fuss. But Sonic knows Max and he likes Max. Just give him some time and he'll accept that two of you are dating." Amy said patting her hand. "Just look at Sonia and Elias. They're married and Sonic absolutely hated their relationship in the beginning, but Elias is one of his best friends now." Amy explained as Selene sighed.

"I hope you're right." Selene said.

"Trust me," Amy said placing her hand on Selene's face. "Sonic doesn't come between true love when he sees it." Amy said as Selene grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, you're not in love." Amy said shooing the idea away. Selene and Amy talked until Selene finished her yogurt and went off to find Max or Alice.

"Crescent! How's my favorite niece by blood?" Manic exclaimed as he walked up to Selene. Being ever-so fond of the nicknames, Manic named Selene, Crescent because her name means moon.

"I'm your only niece by blood. And we're technically not blood." Selene said.

"Whatever, you might as well be. That may change. Sonia and Sally are pregnant." Manic said.

"Mom's having a boy. You do know that's the whole point for this dinner." Selene said motioning her arm around the arcade.

"I thought the whole point of this dinner was to see you and Maximus make googly eyes at each other." Manic said as Selene blushed.

"We're not obvious!" Selene exclaimed.

"Crescent, please, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought I travelled back in time and was watching Amy and Shadow in high school." Manic said as Selene crossed her arms.

"Do you feel the sting of rejection then?" Selene asked with a smirk.

"Whoa there, Crescent, I found my Bug-A-Boo that year. There was no sting. Manic the Hedgehog doesn't stay down for long." Manic said as Selene rolled her eyes. "I don't like Maximus for him. I need to get to know this guy better to give him a proper name. Then again, I'm sure I'll be seeing him a lot." Manic said smirking down at Selene.

"Uncle Manic you're insane." Selene said.

"Everybody needs a crazy uncle. I'm happy to fill that position." Manic said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go now." Selene said as she began to walk away.

"See ya later, Mrs. Bondoc." Manic called out just as Max walked up to Selene. Selene blushed as Manic cracked up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"Apparently everybody knows about us." Selene grumbled.

"Does—Does your dad know?" Max said swallowing nervously.

"I don't think so. He hasn't blown a gasket yet." Selene said as Max sighed in relief.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Sonic during this trip." Max said as Selene smiled softly up at him.

"It can wait." Selene agreed. Max smiled down at her before looking around.

"Come with me." Max said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the arcade. Max whipped around causing Selene to lose her footing and land in Max's arms. A familiar gush of wind wrapped around them and they were suddenly in a giant and beautiful garden.

"Where are we?" Selene asked admiring all the different flowers.

"My house. While my mom's not firing out orders she's here planting different things to expand the garden." Max said as Selene smiled. It was night, but the stars and moon illuminated the garden.

"It's beautiful. What time is it?" Selene asked as Max smirked.

"Somewhere around three in the morning. My parents are asleep." Max said before taking Selene's hand into his. "I brought us here because I wanted to show you something." Max said as Selene looked up at him confused. Max led her underneath the jasmine garlands and through the numerous bushes of roses before stopping at a secluded corner. Selene gasped when she saw a small white marble fountain with a bench swing, both surrounded by peonies.

"I asked my mom if we could add it and when she found out why, she was over the moon about the idea." Max said as Selene turned to face him and kissed him deeply. Max wrapped his arms around her and smiled into the kiss. Selene pulled away and smiled up at him.

"This is amazing." Selene said as Max kissed her forehead. They sat and talked for an hour before returning to the moment they left. Max walked back into the arcade by himself before Selene entered a couple minutes later. Even though everyone practically knew, they were still trying to hide it from Sonic. The rest of the week passed by without anything interesting happening. Everybody returned to school and got back to work with the Talent Show and Scholarship Dinner coming up. The Talent Show went on without a hitch and became what everybody was talking about for the next week. The Scholarship Dinner was tomorrow and everybody was in the classroom finalizing details.

"So, since technically we're not _Gentlemen _yet, that means we don't have to serve, right?" JJ asked as he and Luca looked at Alice hopefully.

"No way, you guys are definitely serving. If Selene and I have to serve, then you do too." Alice said as JJ and Luca pouted.

"It won't be that bad. It's a prefixed menu so it's not like we have to take down orders or anything." Jason said.

"Sucks for you guys!" Emmett exclaimed as Max pushed him out of his chair.

"Stop bragging or I'm calling Shadow to make a special exception." Max threatened as Emmett rolled his eyes. "All right, Sonic and the rest will be arriving at 6 and guests start coming at 6:30. So everybody meet up at 5:30." Max said as everybody nodded. The meeting closed out with a few mentions of dress etiquette from Alice. Max and Selene walked out together and decided to take a detour through the school's gardens.

"I like your garden better." Selene said. Max chuckled and simply kissed their intertwined hands.

"You'll return soon." Max said as Selene smiled.

"I better." Selene said as she stood up on her toes and kissed Max.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" A voice roared as Max and Selene pulled away from each other to see a fuming Sonic and an apologetic looking Tails.

"Daddy—"Selene tried to say before being interrupted by Sonic.

"Don't you 'daddy' me! What are you doing with this…this…this…boy?!" Sonic exclaimed as he stomped over.

"Dad, Max and I—"

"I can't believe this! How long has this been going on?" Sonic asked.

"Three months." Selene said as Sonic whipped his head to glare at Max.

"And to think I actually liked you." Sonic said as Max frowned.

"Dad! I cannot believe you!" Selene yelled as Sonic looked at her.

"Selene—"

"Shut up, Dad!" Selene yelled at him. Sonic and Max looked taken aback as Tails tried to cover up his snickering. "You loved Max when you came back from the reunion and even after Spring Break you still liked him. You're being completely irrational and unfair to me and Max! Just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to automatically hate him! Yes, I made a mistake with Mike, but doesn't mean Max is the same! Max is one of the funniest, most caring guys I have ever met and I love him!" Selene yelled as Max's eyes widened. Selene didn't looked at all phased by what she said as she glared up at Sonic. Sonic looked between Max and Selene before sighing.

"Fine, I guess he's all right." Sonic muttered as Max relaxed visibly and Selene smiled. "That doesn't mean I like you dating!" Sonic exclaimed as Selene rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Selene. I'll tell Sally all about this and I'm sure Sonic won't mind too much after that." Tails said as Sonic shuddered and Selene hugged Tails.

"Thanks Tails." Selene said. Selene turned back to face her father and hugged him. "I understand that you don't want me to get hurt, but I think I have it right this time." Selene whispered as Sonic sighed and hugged her back.

"I think so, too." Sonic said quietly as Selene hugged him tighter. "I still don't like it though." Sonic said as Selene pulled away and punched him in the arm. "Ow! No need to be violent!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I love you, Dad." Selene said as Sonic smiled softly.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Sonic said. "You took good care of her, Max." Sonic said as Max nodded. Sonic and Tails left as Selene sighed in relief before turning around to see Max smirking.

"What?" She asked.

"You said you loved me." Max said as Selene blushed.

"I did?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, but don't be embarrassed." Max said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." Max said as Selene smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Welcome everyone to the _Gentlemen's _Annual Scholarship Dinner." Max said as everybody in the banquet hall applauded. He was on stage with the rest of the current _Gentlemen _prepared to introduce the founding members. "Now, this wouldn't be a _Gentlemen's _dinner without the founding members so please allow us to introduce them." Max said as a projection screen started to roll down from the ceiling. A picture of Silver from his senior year of high school popped up alongside a picture of him today. Silver looked more or less the same besides gaining a bit more muscle and looking a tad bit older.

"Silver the Hedgehog was one of the first _Gentlemen _and was known as the residential 'Nice Guy.'" Tyler said as he introduced his counterpart. "Silver the Hedgehog was the planning coordinator alongside his then girlfriend, now wife, Blaze the Cat. Silver was also the first _Gentlemen _to be in a relationship while being a part of club paving the way for many _Gentlemen_, including myself, to be in a relationship and not having to worry about what the clients think. Silver is currently a player for the Mobius Olympic Soccer Team and Mobius' Club Team. When he's not winning tournaments, Silver free-lances in photography with his pictures appearing in various galleries and magazines. Silver married his high school sweetheart, celebrity-wedding planner, Blaze, and the two have one son named Austin and a daughter named Topaz. Please, help me introduce Silver the Hedgehog." Tyler said as everybody clapped for Silver as he walked up to the stage and hugged Tyler. Next an image of Tails from his senior year appeared alongside an image of him now. Tails now was taller and had more muscle definition, but the most distinct difference was the black-framed glasses that were perched on his face.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower was the 'Nerd Cutie' amongst the founding members. He also handled all the financial workings of the club." Jason said as he began his introduction of Tails. "Tails was outstanding in every academic field and managed to excel in all his courses while still making time to work at the club and support his best friends. Tails always knew how to handle a highly stressful situation and keep everyone calm. Tails is currently the CEO of Prower Planes, one of the top plane manufacturing companies in the world. Tails is married to our future Dean of Emerald Academy, Cream the Rabbit, and the two have a son named Tyler. Please welcome the outstanding Tails Prower." Jason said as Tails made his way onto stage and thanked Jason while hugging him. Soon an image of Knuckles from his senior year appeared alongside a practically mirror image of him now. Out of all the founding members, Knuckles is the one to have least changed.

"Woo!" Knuckles yelled from his seat. Yes, the one to have least changed.

"What's up, everybody? I would like to introduce to you the amazing and stupendous Knuckles the Echidna." Emmett said as Knuckles cheered again. "Knuckles was the 'Teddy Bear' of the group—the best position—and handled all of the clubs promoting. Every _Gentlemen _event was sold out thanks to Knuckles' resounding personality and people-skills. Knuckles played college football for the USC Trojans before completing his degree in Sports Medicine. Knuckles now runs a chain of gyms across America and Mobius. Knuckles' gyms, named Breaking Knuckles, are on the top of the fitness ladder when it comes to gyms. Knuckles is married to jewel designer Rouge the Bat and the two have a son named Brice while expecting twins! Please make a huge commotion for the greatness that is Knuckles the Echidna!" Emmett yelled as Knuckles high-fived his way to the stage and wrapped Emmett in a bear hug. An image of Shadow from his senior year appeared alongside an image of him now. Shadow did gain some more muscle and looked a bit older when compared to his high school self.

"Shadow the Hedgehog was known as the 'Lone Wolf' of the founding members. One of the most, if not the most, popular role." Gabe said throwing a look at Knuckles and Emmett who pouted. Shadow snickered from his seat as he swung his arm around Amy. "Shadow the Hedgehog was second-in-command of the _Gentlemen _and played his role down to the tee, even when dating his beautiful girlfriend, now wife, Amy Rose. Shadow also started the Talent Show and today the Talent Show is the most popular _Gentlemen _event. Today, Shadow is one of the top music producers and songwriters. Shadow has won two Grammy's and other multiple awards. Shadow is married to Amy Rose and the two have a daughter named Serenity and are expecting another child. Please welcome the amazing Shadow the Hedgehog." Gabe said as Shadow stood and kissed Amy before making his way onto stage. He thanked Gabe before they both stood back. Next an image of Sonic from his senior year and Sonic now appeared. Sonic, like Shadow, gained more muscle and looked older, but still had the same sparkle in his eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog was the 'Clown' of the group and the leader of the founding members." Max said as he introduced Sonic. "Sonic began the club, and while many people thought it was only for the purposes of picking up girls, Sonic started the club so girls with low self-esteem can see their true beauty and gain courage to possibly go after that guy they were really interested in. Sonic kept the members and clients on their toes with his ideas and fierce determination. Today Sonic is the CEO of the biggest online dating website, _MatchMaker_, and is married to celebrity makeup artist, Sally Acorn. After finishing college, Sonic and Sally adopted two wonderful children named JJ and Selene. Both children are currently attending Emerald Academy and JJ is following in his father's footsteps by becoming a member of the _Gentlemen _while Selene helps with the club management. Sally and Sonic are expecting their first child this September. Please welcome, the creator of _Gentlemen Escorts_, Sonic the Hedgehog." Max said as Sonic made his way onto the stage with tons of applause following him.

"Thank you, Max." Sonic said as he shook Max's hand. Max nodded and moved to stand behind him. "You also left out that Selene is dating the leader of the current _Gentlemen_, Max Bondoc." Sonic said laughing as Max and Selene blushed. The crowd all laughed or cheered as Sonic patted Max's back lightheartedly.

"We would all like to thank everyone who came out tonight. Former members, clients, and faculty." Sonic said as everybody listened to his speech. "This club wouldn't be what it is without some of you and we are all grateful for the role you might have played." Sonic said as everybody clapped.

"Throughout the years, I have realized something about the club. While our main goal is to approve girls' self-esteems, we also approve ours in the process." Sonic said as everybody looked at him confused. "Don't get me wrong, some of us are cocky sons of bitches." Sonic said as everybody laughed. "But, remembering how Shadow and Amy came to be and seeing my daughter and Max today made me realize the values we instill into all our members. Past the flirting techniques and conversation starters. Past the polite etiquette and chivalry moves. I make sure every member knows that this is more than him and more than the clients. This is about spreading the message of beauty and love.

"Every girl deserves their knight in shining armor just like every guy deserves his princess. Love is hard and messy at times, but we teach our members to persevere and always respect and honor what they may have with another person. Sure, some people will remember the Talent Show performances or the MVG during the Winter Ball, but almost everyone remembers how they met the love of their life and that is the legacy I hope the _Gentlemen Escorts _leave. A legacy of love and romance too sappy for guys like us to even begin to explain. A completely ironic message to go along with our completely inappropriate name." Sonic said as everybody laughed. Everybody soon stood up and applauded Sonic's speech as he just waved them off humbly. After Emmett was awarded his scholarship and everybody left, Max walked out of the banquet hall to find Selene standing at the end of the hallway staring at a picture. Max walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never really thought of the club like that until my dad spoke about it." Selene said as Max kissed her temple.

"Well, he has a very valid point. Now that I think about it, I have gotten more couples together in the past four years than I can remember. I never gave it a second thought when I brought two people together, but now, now that I know that I could have possibly brought someone closer to their true love, I'm even prouder to be a _Gentlemen._" Max said as Selene turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Not only did the club bring multiple couples together, it brought us together." Selene said.

"That and your asshole for an ex-boyfriend." Max said as Selene slapped his chest. Max chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "You know it's true, babe." Max said as Selene rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, we have to say bye to my parents." Selene said intertwining her fingers into Max's. Max smiled and let his girlfriend lead him away from the trophy case of the school. A trophy case that held a picture of the founding members of the club. A picture of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver with their arms around each other and smiling at the camera. A picture that the school thought was worth preserving. After all, the legacy of the _Gentlemen _is more important than some state championship.

* * *

_(A/N): Kind of ended on a lame and cheesy note, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please leave your reviews because I love reading them! _


End file.
